In Our Dreams
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: During the day they are enemies, but in their dreams they are lovers. Will Raven's dream feelings colid with the feelings she has to Slade during the day?
1. Chapter 1

_They were just sitting there under the night sky, the masks they wore was non-existence; at least, not in this world. Nether knew why or how they started. But somehow they knew who the other was, since the moment they set eyes on one another. And yet the talked and played._

_She swam to the surface of the ocean and jumped onto his strong, muscular back, causing both to fall forward. He rolled over onto his back as she rested on his side. They stared at one another, smiles plastered their faces. Silence loomed over them._

_He was the first to laugh, a strong deep laugh that erupted from deep in his chest. She followed after, her own was higher pitched than his but it was still strong from her chest and heart._

_"Y'know my dear, if I knew you were this much fun, I would have done this a long time ago." He spoke softly to the young women in the night sky blue bikini._

_"Then how would you be able to do it without them knowing?" She asked the man that was wearing black swim shorts that went down past to his knees. She caressed his cheek, looking at the scar that ran down the right side of his face; partly hidden under the eye-patch that hides his empty eye-socket._

_"I'm just a clever guy; we could do it without getting caught." He spoke, his breath tickling her bared neck._

_"I know you are Slade. You never get caught, at least when you don't want to." She whispered, swinging her leg over his stomach. She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. He eagerly complied, deepening the kiss, raising a hand to the back of her head pulling her closer._

Raven shot up in her bed, eyes wide in disbelief. This wasn't the first time that she had this dream. Well she hasn't had this exact dream before. But every time it was dark, and they were alone. But they would always be together, laughing, loving each other. These dreams have been going on for a while. She has been dreaming of Slade since she turned 16, when he was working for her father...

But it took a break.

It wasn't until a month ago that she started dreaming of him again. The world wasn't coming to an end. It wasn't burning down to ash. No one was stone. So why was he even in her dreams? Why can't her friends be there instead of him? She or her friends haven't even seen him since he helped defeat her father a year and a half ago?

She looked over at the clock, it was 6:30 AM; sunrise. The same time that her dream ended. She let out a long breath and got out of bed, stumbling a bit when she put all her weight on her feet. She walked over to her private bathroom that she practically scared Cyborg into begging Robin to agree in making them. She _really_ didn't enjoy or even liked one bit of sharing a bathroom. Especially when it was with Starfire, she always used up all the toothpaste, used Raven's toothbrush and ruin it. Raven had gone through about 10 a week, she was lucky to be able to have one for a couple days before the alien found it. And at the beginning Starfire didn't even know how to flush the toilet, saying Raven was furious was an understatement. Then when she did learn how to flush, she wouldn't stop. She would even go in there at night to flush it and watches the water go around and around. Raven was the happiest person in the world when she had gotten one to herself. Seriously, she scared her friends.

When she first got in the bathroom, she took care of her needs then took a shower. Her dreams where messing with her body. Every morning she would wake up due to her dreams, her body would be aroused or miss the warmth of his touch. She seriously needed a cold shower.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Slade shot up in his bed, his hair covered his eye. His dreams were affecting him on the mind. He both loved and hated that he was dreaming of the young demonness. On the good side, he feels an emotion that he had come to have forgotten. On the bad side, his emotions and actions for the demonness have changed. That was what sucked.

Tonight he even had a plan to mess with the Titans minds. But how would he even concentrate with her there? He looked outside, the sun was just rising, like in his dream, like always when he wakes up from his dreams of Raven.

The images of his dream flashed into his mind. The violet haired, now 18 year old, straddling his stomach... it made him uncomfortable in a good way, why his pyjama pants had a slight bulge. This was the affect she had on him... and the fact that she was in a small bikini that showed her perfect body.

Shaking his head, clearing the thought he through his confronter off of him and walked to his private bathroom. He turned on the shower, temperature: cold, and stepped in. The cold water ran over his hot body. Taking care of his little problem.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

††††


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone who decided to read this story! ok, well i decided that i should update so you all know that i should be updating this and such. but i am soo happy that you all like it! and just to warn you, i already know what i have in plan for the next little while, and the characters might be a little OOC so a head sorry about that.

reviews!

sad outlooker () - yeah well, the reason why theres no mistakes is mostly cause i had it on my laptop for a few months before i decided to post it... but it's kinda a good thing cause i looked over it a dozen times. and for the characters, i have an idea, so later in the story, no flames cause it's part of my _**BIG PLAN**_. and trust me, most of where these chapters (that are already written) is all part of this _**PIG PLAN**_. this _**BIG PLAN**_ has to take time though...

Lust for Life () - ok! i just LOVE slade/raven = SLAVEN! lol

Quoththeraven1103 - hey, theres a familiar name! thanks, i have my plans for this, also know as _**BIG PLAN!**_ i have chapters alrady written out, but im going to be posting them one at a time... so i hope you like this!

enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

Raven walked up to the roof of the tower. The sun was up, but it didn't change the fact that it was still a beautiful morning. Her dream could easily prove it. It seemed that her dream was being real. That at night she really is with Slade. But, how?

She sat there for a while, looking at the opposite shore of the bay. Her dream flashing into her mind once again. The shore somehow reminds her of it, though it's not really hard, they were on a beach. Yes, she enjoyed her dreams, being away from the fighting and all. Even though it's Slade that she's dreaming of... _What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about him like that!_ She scowled herself. Forgetting about the sunset, she gets up and walks through the roof door.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

The kitchen was empty, makes a little sense do to the fact that over half the team slept in until noon when there was no action in the city. She walked over to the stove and placed the kettle on it, turning on the burner in the process.

While waiting for her water to boil, she got out her supplies and sat on the edge of the counter. The quiet, one of Raven's favourite part of the mornings, hence the reason she's up. _Not_ the reason that she had a nightmare like her old dreams of the man.

"You're deep in thought."

Raven jumped off the counter in shock, just missing her tea cup. Turning around, there was Robin with his stupid, cute smirk on his face.

"So, what were you thinking about?" He asked her, his arms crossed over his chest.

Raven mentally pouted and crossed her own arms over her chest. "A dream." She simply stated.

"What kind of dream, Ra-ven?" He extended her name and intensifying the symbols.

"Just a dream, Rob-in." She mocked. Sending him a death glare she turned to face the whistling kettle. Taking it off and turning off the heater, she swiftly made her tea.

"You're seriously not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to keep saying 'nope'?"

"Nope." She realized what she said after it came out of her mouth, she went to go speak again, but was cut off.

"Got ya." Taking the thought into ignoring him, she took her tea and left the kitchen. He kept following her out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Raven, why aren't you telling me?"

"Because it's _my _dream Robin!" She snapped, her tea cup smashing, spilling the hot liquid all over her. Not picking up her mess, she got up and walked out of the room.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Slade walked around his house, his mixed thoughts going back and forth between Raven and his plan for the night. The mix wasn't really working for him, at times he would have to go over what to do with her if and when they fight, something didn't work out, or didn't make sense or anything!

The dreams were really bugging the hell out of him! Even after his shower, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. Nothing ever worked. It's been like this for a week. Before that he could ignore her. Now she won't get off his fucking mind!

The plan tonight was all set out though; he will _not_ let her distract him, no matter how beautiful she was... _Gah! You need to stop thinking of her!_

Tonight has been planned for over a month now. _She_ was not going to mess this up. Not tonight.

He walked outside towards the forest behind his house; somehow this place was the best for him to think. All his worries swept away in the breeze. Unlike when he's in the shower or even going to sleep, he couldn't keep his mind from worrying, unlike others who could think and not worry.

The forest was his to walk through and think. Just to watch the wild life around him, not disturbing a soul. The birds sang, nested in their trees while the deer roamed around.

_What could it be? Why am I dreaming about her? How is it so real? Well, during my little 'massager boy' time her dreams were practically real, but I thought that stopped. What could it be? Did I leave anything behind? Did she? Her father? Why? Why her! Out of all people, why her! Why the lavender haired demoness?_

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

It was getting close to 11 that night. The Titans were starting to get ready for bed after a boring day, the only event that had really happened was Robin bugging Raven about her dream. Hive Five wasn't even around to rob a candy store! The day was just that boring. Raven was just about to lie her head down on her pillow when the alarm went off and red flashed around the entire building. She groaned and got up, making sure she had all her things, Raven teleported to the Co-Ops room.

Everyone was already there somehow. Cyborg and Beast Boy were probably still playing their mind-rotting video games... "Who is it?" She asked wanting to go to bed. _Damn you brain! I only need to sleep because I'm tired! Not because I want to see Slade!_

Robin was looking at her as she thought to herself. "We don't know, it just says there was a break in at the warehouse." She nodded and rushed out of the room with the rest of the team around her. The warehouse wasn't far, only across the bay. They made it there in minutes; it took a minute longer because Beast Boy had to go pee on a tree that was growing beside the tower.

When they got inside they immediately started looking around for clues of as to who it was that broke into the building.

"Well, hello Titans. Oh, how I truly missed your smiling faces." Slade sneered as the Titans stared up at him in utter shock. "You only know how much you miss something until it's not there anymore."

so what do you think for chapter two? review please! and the ones that read Never Taught To be Nice or Bones Bite, theres a poll up cause i want to know who wants what sequel up first!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! i know i should be working on all my other stroys, but at the moment i just need to kill my laptop battery... i hate it having to live for so long... but i love it at the same time. anyways, i have been getting good reviews for it. but just remember i metioned my _**BIG PLAN**_ on the last chapter. that means no flames as to whats going to be happening from now to chapter 7... yes, i do already have that many chapters written out. thanks to my bordom...

reviews!

Lust for Life () - from what i can tell, id that you like it and you want me to continue... and that you love Raven/Slade

Lolstan () - ok... well heres the next chapter...

Quoththeraven1103 - well, i hope theres enough action in this... but i wrote it like over a month ago so i don't really remember if there is action... i hope there is,,,

oh, and a side note. in this chapter Robin will be the way he is mostly for pure humor... if can be fun digging into ones obsession... so characters my be a little OOC, sorry for that...

enjoy!

CHAPTER THREE

_Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god! This can't be happening! Why does it have to be _him_ that broke into the warehouse! Is he trying to get me in trouble! Damn you Slade! Damn you!_ Raven scowled the man before her, who by the way was eyeing her suspiciously. She eyes him back. _Damn you brain. Damn you Slade. I know one of you is up to something!_

"Slade! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Robin freaked on the man. "Do you think you can just show up here like we saw each other last month? You've been gone for _over_ a year-"

"It was two years dude." Beast Boy butted in.

"-and now you _finally _show up! No petty crimes? No '_hello'_? No phone call-"

"Man, now that's just creepy!" Cyborg interjected.

"-You just disappeared!" Robin's red face showed how angry was.

Starfire floated over Robin's shoulder in confusement. "Why, friend Robin, are you upset over enemy Slade disappearance? Is it not good that he was not doing the crime of evil?"

During this time both Raven and Slade were looking bored leaning against a wall that were a behind them.

"This is the longest that you have disappeared for!"

"You know Robin, he _was_ dead. And when _I_ defeat my father, with _his_ help, he had just gotten his life back. If I was him, I would have done the same thing." Raven put in, not giving a damn about anyone in the room really.

"And I would have stayed gone if it wasn't for this fucking nagging at the back of my head." Slade said calmly, still eyeing Raven.

"It makes sense as to why you came back. I would hate to have a nagging voice in the back of my head, though I already do. But I threaten them and they shut up. But if the only way to get it to shut up is to do what you use to, then I'm in!" A small almost unnoticeable smile appeared on her lips. "But if I did that, I would get arrested, breaking my promise to my mother as to not killing any one anymore."

"Raven..." Her friends whispered.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Ok, I guess I'm going to have to talk to her when we get home." Robin mumbled to himself. "So, back to what we were doing. You-" Before Robin could get anything out, Slade's boot smashed into his face. Then vanished in a flood of Slade-bots.

The Titans one by one attacked random Slade-bots that was closest to them.

Raven looked around, ready to smash any of the Slade-bots face in. Even if it was Slade himself, she needed to get rid of these dreams. If she got rid of Slade, she can get rid of the dreams. Problem solved. _There's one!_ She swung her foot around, ready to meet its match.

"Na-uh Raven." Her foot held an inch from his masked face. "Now, come here." He grabbed her with one hand on the back of her neck, and the other with a firm grip on her arm. He led her to a different room.

"Why the fuck are you in my dreams Slade!" Raven yelled at the older man.

"Oh, glad we are on the same page." Slade almost sneered.

"Well at least you don't have the fucking Boy Blunder trying to get into your mind every waking moment!" She jerked, trying to escape his grasp. "Do you know how hard it is to keep secrets from that bastard?"

"Oh yeah? Try my father; he's the biggest bastard anyone could ever meet." He smiled under his mask.

"You've met my father, and we both know how big of a bastard he is. I think he's the one that been giving me migraines my whole life!" An animalistic growl escaping her throat.

"He did."

"He told you?"

"No, he gave me them too."

"So, you know how much pain I've in through for the past 18 years of my life!"

"Fair. So, any idea on _why_ we are having these dreams." Slade asked, letting Raven go, then leaning against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, Raven following suit.

"Not sure. Do you think it has something to do with Trigon?"

"For some reason I'm really hoping not. He doesn't seem to really like us after what we have done to him."

"Well, yeah! You betrayed him, defied the fact that you're supposed to be _dead_, and sliced off his antler! He's the ruler of Hell! He will kill us with this."

"Or trying to put us in a mental ward."

"I don't think I would ever survive in there." She shivered just thinking about it.

"I know someone who's in there. We were both in the same project in the Army. He ended up going crazy because his body couldn't handle it. I could have ended up there myself if my body didn't accept the toxins. I went to go see him once, didn't end well."

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill me. Nothing big. It's happened before." Slade explained shrugging it off, his head drooped down.

Raven look up at him, knowing the feeling of not being wanted. "Yeah, all of Azarath used Holy Water on me."

"I thought that didn't work." He smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"They work alright. You saw the scars on my body. I was lucky enough that Mother got them to not poor it on me by the buckets." Just then, her communicator beeped. Not a word was spoken as she destroyed it, not leaving a signal. "I don't feel like talking to Robin about my past, he's already has enough to write a novel."

Slade just shook his head. "There's one in your brooch as well." She gave a mock glare at him, before taking it off, her cloak falling off her shoulders.

"I do not want to know how you know that."

"Robin put it there under Bats orders. I've been using it sometimes. It is fun messing with your heads." He chuckled.

"That's how you always know where we are?"

"Mostly. But ever since you're 16th birthday, I didn't need to use it for you anymore. I just... _knew._"

"Same, I just refused to acknowledge it. But I knew it was there, pushing the bond I have with Robin out of the way a little. Now I can hardly tell that Robin's there anymore. Like, how do I put it? When you marry someone you love, you feel connected to them. But when they die, they are gone, though they may still be in your heart. But when they are gone, you feel like they connection is gone and with that, a part of you are gone. But with Robin, he's just _gone_. I'm almost relieved, cause it felt crowed."

"Hn, funny way of putting it. But I understand what you mean." Raven laughed and leaned more into the older man's' warmth.

i hope it was good enough... so, i know that you probably hate me for then getting so clae so soon. but i would like to point out that they have been sharing dreams and its all part of my _**BIG PLAN**_.

review please!


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! its been a little while, but i hope you guys like it! after this, there is still 3 that is already written. actually 2 cause im still workin gon 7.

Reviews

I'm a Lover not a Hater - hey look! a familiar name! glad you like it!

Lolstan () - i had to put in something humorous in there, sometimes things are better when something funny is put in. and, i don't want to imagine it either, i don't even like the slash pairings

ss () - ... um... thanks...

Lust for Life () - um... ok

lamia-amo - i LOVE the pairing TOO! can't get enough of it! and i agree, kinda why i wrote one... or two... im getting to a sequel at some point

Amanda Maas - OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY!

kamiccolo's rose - thank you!

enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR

Raven sat in the chair with a book in her hand. The room was dark, the only light was the full moon outside the large window and the small stream of light coming from under the bathroom door. The book in her hand was quite interesting, one that she didn't think he would be reading, but the bookmark nearing the end said other wise.

No, she wasn't at home. She wasn't reading one of Robin's books, nor one of Cyborgs. Beast Boy does read them as it is. She actually found herself at Slades house. Yes, house. Well, you can't really call it a house, it was more like a mansion, as big as Bruce Waynes. She and Slade found themselves talking about many things, a little was about the dreams, a little about their past, and a little about the future. But they found themselves here anyways without even knowing it.

Slade at the moment was in the shower, he explained that it was a routine that he had for years, and doesn't wish to stop. What else could Raven do then find a book and read? Plus she was waiting for this WIntergreen fellow to bring her tea, and extra surprising, Slade's too. So here she was, sitting in a chair in Slades bedroom, reading one of his books that he was currently reading.The Hunger Games, it was, was an odd book for a man like him to be reading, yet it fit him. It might have been the dreams that made her feel this way, and know this about him.

Raven was too deeply into the book to notice Slade coming out of the washroom in only a towel, nor noticing that he was pulling a pair of sweat pants on. Not even he bringing her tea and sitting on the arm rest. "That's a really good series, I've read it before and decided to read it again." Raven found herself on the floor when the mans' voice sounded, causing her to jump and drop the book. "As I was saying."

"You didn't need to sneak up on me like that." She scowled, picking the book up.

"Never did. I was sitting here for 5 minutes." He smirked, still sitting on the arm of the chair. Raven glared at him, hiding her inner surprise that he could even be there without her knowing. "Would you like a shirt?" He over looked her deciding that she might as well get out of uniform. Ravenn gave a nod a grabbed her tea. Rolling his eye, he got up and pulled one of his shirts out, a band shirt, _Nickelback_. "Here." He tossed it over.

Raven looked at the shirt and smiled. "You listen to Nickelback?" She asked, shripping her clothes, expect her undergarments, and pulling it over her head. The top reacted her knees easily.

"Yeah, favorite band." He picked up her clothes and put them on the table.

"Same. They have a lot of meaningful songs that I like. And even some funny ones, that are..." She trailed off, not knowing what to put there. Slade smirked and nodded in agreement. "So, this is your home?" She asked looking around the bedroom.

"Yeah. Born and somewhat raised here. When my parents and brother died, I got the place. Though there are places in the building that I don't go to. Brings up memories." He sat fully in the chair, sipping his tea.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"About them."

"Nothing to be sorry for. They hated me, and I hated them. So nothing really lost." His emotionless face told Raven a lot about him.

"Oh." She really didn't want to ask more about it. She knew his temper and did want to get hurt or anything.

i hope you liked it! remember this is all part of my _**BIG PLAN!**_

review please! i request 5, but if you can give me 10 than i'll be happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**LISTEN HERE ALL YOU BASTARDS AND BITCHES THAT HAS ****NO**** IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON! YOU ALL THINK THAT WHAT IS HAPPENING IN MY FUCKING STORY! YOU ARE SAYING THINGS THAT YOU MAY THINK, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACCUSE ME OF BEING A FUCKING CHILD! THIS IS JUST THE START! I HAVE ONLY POSTED FOUR FUCKING CHAPTERS AND YOU THINK THAT THIS IS MEANINGLESS! THIS STORY ISN'T JUST ABOUT **_**SEX**_**! I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT I PUT IN **_**NICKELBACK**_** BECAUSE FIRST OFF, MY **_**DAD**_** LISTENS AND **_**LIKES**_** THE BAND (SO DO I) AND HE'S NOW A GRANDFATHER! AND YOU POINT OUT THAT JUST BECAUSE SLADE IS **_**OLDER**_** THAN RAVEN, DOESN`T MEAN THAT HE ONLY LISTENS TO MOZART, BACH, AND ALL THEM. ****NO!**** I KNOW SONGS FROM 50 YEARS AND SO AGO, AND I CAN RECONIZE THEM IF I HEAR THEM, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE ONLY LISTENS TO THOSE SONGS! JUUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IS OLDER, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO NEW MUSIC! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT OF YOUR FUCKING ASS AND EITHER READ AND BE INTERESTED IN THE STORY, OR ****DON'T FUCKING READ IT!**

*clears throat and straightens clothes*

sorry about that, ever since i have gotten a certain review that has been floating around my head because i had simply gotten angry. i HATE FLAMES!

ok, sorry again. i better get to the reviews before i explode again.

Quoththeraven1103 - the OOCness is somewhat part of the story, later in the stroy it will be understandable more, like at the end of chapter 7 which i had jsut finished. aw! i love that you love all my storys! but you probably think i should kick myself in the ass because i haven't update on Motherly Love yet... i have ideas for the next chapter, but i don't want to rush anything. if i do get to it, it would most likely be a filler...

przewalski's horses () - (yours is acually the capitalled, bolded paragragh at the top, have fun reading it)

AND FOR THOSE WHO IM RESTRAINING MY RAGE FROM

ENJOY!

CHAPTER FIVE

Raven woke up from her first dreamless night in weeks in a soft warm bed. The room was lit with the morning sun, the off-white walls glowed. _This isn't my room, _was her first thought. Her eyes wondered the room, bookshelves along the walls, a fire place lined with bricks, a small table beside a chair. A very welcoming room, one that seems to be spent in a lot.

Finally, she noticed strong arms wrapped around her petite body. She looked over her shoulder, the face of Slade rested on the pillow. His one eye closed, softly snoring, and relaxed, peacefully sleeping. His naked toned chest rising and falling with each breath he took. She smiled and turned back over, facing the doorway, closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked at the small digital clock that was on the bedside table; 11:01 AM. Raven shot up in bed, earning a disappointed moan from the man beside her. Slade used his right arm, the one around her waist and pulled her back down. "You're warm." He mumbled, pulling her to his chest hiding his face in her shoulder.

Raven snuggled into his warmth. "Robin is going to kill me."

"He's not going to kill you, severely ground you or punish you, but not kill you." His eye was still closed, but his relaxed muscles were still present.

"No, he's going to kill me. And ten times more if he finds out I've been with you this whole time." He laughed; a strong warm laugh that would have never thought could come from a villain.

"That's cause he's only seen one side of me..." His eye drooping down as the warmth of their bodies tired him.

"You like the warmth dontcha?" She smiled, squishing her body to his. He nodded, falling back to sleep Raven soon following.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Raven and Slade ended up staying in bed for the entire day, Wintergreen bringing them food and tea throughout the day. They didn't do anything but read and talked. They didn't read much; she mostly read when he had drifted off to sleep. She wasn't offended or anything, she rather liked watching him sleep. He looked like a normal human being when he was asleep. While he was asleep, Wintergreen had came in and explained that when he was working on _anything_ he could think of, or even reading, Slade would stay up and work on it till he was done. That's when she read, using her powers to bring the books to her.

The worst part was when she had to go to the bathroom. Why? Cause she had to wriggle and almost beg to just get out of his grip. He had like a death grip on her waist and wouldn't let go. Why? _'Cause you're warm?'_ He almost groaned his head in her lap. This caused about twenty minutes of Raven having to go pee and Slade not letting her.

"Slade I have to pee! Let me go!" She whined, pulling herself out of his arms, or trying too.

"But you're too warm to let go!" Even though he was an all tough guy, this side made her laugh after she got over the shock.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

By the time that Wintergreen had called for dinner. Slade had complained and asked to eat in his room again, but gotten scowled like a little kid.

So now Raven was fallowing Slade down the hallways, still in the T-shirt that he had let her wear while he was still in the sweatpants that he pulled on after his shower. They were on their way down to the kitchen to eat; Wintergreen had suggested the Dining room. Apparently the old man had been trying to get Slade to eat in the Dinning for years - never had happened. Slade would eat anywhere but the Dining room.

Raven sat down at the counter-top table, Slade sat down beside her.

"Any idea what's for dinner?" She asked sniffing the air, licking her lips. "Cause there's too many senses mixed together at the moment, that I..."

"It's steak, home fries, and boiled carrots. Dessert, Apple Pie." He grinned.

"Jerk." She smiled, recognizing the scents of the food mixed together.

"Master Wilson can't have raw carrots, so he gets boiled." Wintergreen called from the gril where he was finishing off the steak. Raven looked over to her fr- the man beside her questionably.

"Allergies." She gave him an 'Oh' look. "I hate it, but I'll live with it." He _really_ hated when Wintergreen, a man who practically raised him, embarrassed him.

"I don't have any that I know of. Mother said she had some, but her allergies were never on Azarath." Raven explained, her eyes widened when her plate was set in front of her. Instantly she dug in. "Mmm, this is really good." She practically moaned to the men.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

After dinner and dessert Slade took Raven to the library in his giant house.

"I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but I am way too full to read." She fell face first onto the couch, Slade just chuckled crouching down and rubbing her back. "Mmm, that feels good..." She purred, closing her eyes.

"I should tell Wintergreen, he does like it when he get knew complements." He stopped and got up.

"Noo... Please continue." Raven whimpered. He rolled his eye, crouching back in his spot Slade went back to rubbing the poor girl's back. Half asleep, Raven started talking. "Robin is defiantly going to kill me. There has been something wrong with him for a while now..." She yawned. "He's been fucking Star behind everyone's back, I'm surprised Beast Boy hasn't mentioned it, I could surely smell it... And hear it, his room is just down the hall from mine." She yawned again, soothed by his gentle touch. "Cy's been extra big brotherly. Just last week a boy had been flirting with me and he threatened to kill the poor bastard if he even tried to touch me." Her voice growing softer. "What would he think if I just went home like this?"

"He would probably kill me many times over." His voice was soft to match hers. "He would probably do so many tests on you, just to find me." His only reply was a soft moan. "We'll both be dead. What do you think your father would think?" He asked her, only to notice that she had fallen asleep. "Looks like another sleep over." He carried her off to his room.

well, i hope you liked that. im still working with my plan, you just don't know it yet! so, no flames about my plan sucking when you don't even know what it is. so, i'll be getting back on this.


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone! i had gotten two more reviews today, so i was tempted to update... anyways, we FINALLY get snow. yeah, we had gotten some here and there but never this much! and i live in CANADA! LAST YEAR I HAD GOTTEN A 5 DAY WEEKEND BECAUSE OF SNOW AND IT HAD TO BE AFTER NEW YEARS TO GET SOME THIS YEAR?

im so confused! anyways,

reviews:

kamiccolo's rose - i would just ignor the flames, but im too emotional *or emotionless, depends* and it just hits me, then i get angry and i burst like in the last chapter...

AprrenticeDaman - yeah, but the OOC is part of the story, so they might be like that here and there, but they will go back to their normal nehavour no and again... just not in this chapter XD

Lust for Life () - yeah, well im trying to do more read to get those words in my head, to remember them. but sometimes i realize that i forget things, like i would remember one minute i wold remember something like what its called, then the next,, i will forget all about it... so i;ll do my best with the words...

I'm a Lover not a Hater - yes, i put the gap there for a reason mostly for me... concidering i didn't know what else to write there... i love switching up is character a bit, its fun watching peoples surprises... in their review! im not stalking them! *slowly hides the cameras and tvs*

KidaKama - yeah, sometimes i would just go to those oneshots (or my two favourite storys (even though they are both Rae/Slade) Radiance and Breaking Her cause i know they have sex *cough* rape *cough* {sorry} if thats all i want to read) *innecent smile*

- well duh! i don't want to just STOP! i love this story too!

1Animefreakgurl - true, they are just bastards... i'll just steal Deathstroke the Terminators sword and slice of their limps...

animelover23rau - ok, thats good to know... here it is...

ENJOY!

CHAPTER SIX

Yet _again_ Raven found herself in Slade's arms when she woke, his face buried in her hair. "Robin is defently going to kill me..." She moaned rolling over into his chest.

"You are the one that ate so much that you had fallen asleep." His voice rough from sleep, pulling her closer to him.

"You were the one rubbing my back, that made me fall asleep." She moaned when a hard bulge pressed against her leg. He inhaled her lavender scent. "I need to go home at some point."

"And when is this some point you speak of?"

"How is it that you have come to like having me in your bed?"

"It's not just that. But I have come to forgotten what it is like to have someone to talk to, and laugh with. And you are bloody warm."

"Demon blood there hun." She patted his arm. "Even having the slightest bit of demon blood, or at least enough, you have a high body tempature. Going to hell, you crave for the heat."

"That must explain it." His breath hot on her lips, brushing against them for a breif moment. Raven gasped, memories of their dreams flashed in her mind. She pressed her lips slightly harder on the very famliar lips that she had only kissed in her dreams. Her eye lids remained closed as she carssed his face. Unlike in their dreams, the kiss was soft and loving.

"How do I know we aren't dreaming?" Raven asked, her delecate fingers playing with his dark messy hair. He smirked as one of his hands traveled downward, she yelped when he pinched her butt cheek.

"That's a good way to tell." She slapped his arm and got out of bed, quickly retreating to the bathroom.

"I'm serious Slade! I need to go home at some point." She called from the bathroom. "But first, I'm having a shower, a nice loooong shower."

"You do that! I'll just go and start breakfast before Wintergreen does."

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

When Raven got in the shower, her mind filled with memories, memories of the past few days. From the moment that the alarm at the tower, to waking up in Slades arms _twice_. The past two days had been the happeniest days of her life - besides defeating her father and got her freedom. She never knew she could feel this way, not in here entire life. Her mother never showed any affection towards her and her mentor was all buisness.

The hot water ran over her back and shoulders. She looked over at the shampoo, it was a 2 in 1; Shampoo and Conditioner. Concidering that it is the only one, she squeezed some out and masuaged it into her hair, soapy bubbles foamed around her fingers. She waited about 5 minutes with it in her hair. During this time, Raven had sat down on the floor of the shower.

_How is it that we are having these dreams? Then when we are sleeping together, they are gone? Are they going to come back?_ She mused, her body telling her to hurry up and get back to the warm and gental touch of Slade. Obaying her body's needs, she got up and rinsed herself off. Stepping out of the shower, her wet foot hit a soft carpet. She grabbed the large white towel to her right, wrapping it around her body she looked into the mirror. There in the mirror she stood, her hair had hit her shoulders from the positive emotions she had been feeling - and the fact that she forgot to cut it.

After she dryed off her pale flesh, she rubbed the top of her head with the towel. She looked around, expecting to find her uniform. _Oh right Wintergreen still has it..._ She pulled on her bra and panties, then the Nickelback T-shirt that she had been wearing.

Then she just teleported to the kitchen.

"Mmm, I smell something _gooooood_." She purred licking her lips. Noticing that Slade had jumped half an inch.

"I made waffles. I haven't had them in a while." He looked over his shoulder, Raven's eyes were wide. "I'm guessing that you love waffles?" He smiled putting a plate down in front of her.

"Yep!" She cut a piece off and shoved it in her mouth. "Mmm, bu-barre-bam!"

Wintergreen watched as Slade laughed from the kitchen doorway. This was the happiest he has seen the man for years. He had never thought that Slade would be happy again, and yet, here he was, laughing with a young women. He had never met any one that was so much like him, and even stayed like this even when they knew what he did. It was a christmas miracal.

i just realize what was the last sentence... i wrote this months ago! i wasn't even thinking of christmas! _ah! justin beibers on tv! turn it off! turn it off!_ would you guys believe me if i said that he was born in my city? either the hospital that my nephew and i was born in, or the one that my lil bro and sis were born in?

oh right, i have a nephew btw, hes a pain in the ass because my sister walked alot while she was pregnant. HINT! if you dont want your baby to want to be moving alot (like walks just to sleep) dont walk alot while pregnant! it will KILL you! p;lus hes been crying hours on end! HELP ME! IM GOING TO GO INSANE!


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! its been a while hasn't it? well i have been trying to write the next chapter before i did but i want to test to see if i can update using my blackberry! so thats why im updating! (damn you dog! stop eating my car! o.O sorry, i got a car in my Kinder Suprise, its been too long! and its one of those where where you pull them back and they run (or spin) and my little dog loves it and grabs it as it runs) ok, so anyways, this chapter is the start of other things, and please don't question my choice of music, its something that both me and my mom likes (and my dad stands).

ok, now to my favorite part of the Authors notes that most of you skip ;.;

**REVIEWS!**

Dustydaekangel - lol, have fun getting across the boarder with that ax though. my friends say it's bad to kill, but i know one that would gladdly help...

The Amethyst Eyes - we only got it for a litttle while, then we lost it for like a month and a hlaf, then we got it back. yeah, i have noticed, though like my two favs are both rape, Breaking Her and Radiance, they are good stories... Amethyst, isn't that another word for Purple or something?

SkeiththeTerrorofDeath - yeah, well grammar isn't my speacialty, but after i go threw and edit my storys, but mostly after they are done. Nickelback is AWESOME! anyone can listen to them! my Nanny is in her 60's and she listens to a some of them, like some of the softer ones, but even some of the 'other' ones she would listen to sometimes. it always depends.

Kira michi - two hours? and since then how much have you been reading it? lol. yeah, well i have a short tempter, so i kinda let it out so it leaves me head, that way i don't have to worry about it.

Amanda Maas - why does everything have to be about sex? thats what im wondering, i think thats why my boyfriend had broken up with me... bastard... but we are friends again. so, he and all those who demand sex right away, should look somewhere else...

XxIveryaxX - ok

enjoy!

CHAPTER SEVEN

"You really don't want me to leave do you?" She asked sitting in front of the fire place; he was changing.

"Not really." He spoke quietly, his hands pulling a navy blue T-shirt over his head and down his tone body. "I missed this feeling."

Raven looked over at him, the heat from the fire slightly burning her cheeks. "And I'm sure that my friends are missing me too." Her voice was calm, but not her usual monotone.

Slade walked over the carpeted floor and towards where she was sitting. He crouched down in front of her, pushing a loose stran of hair behind her ear. "You really want to go home?" His shoulders were tense and his face was emotionless.

"It's more of a need. I would love to stay; I never get this freedom when I'm with them. But they would most likely tear up the city looking for me." She looked straight into his eye, his vivid blue eye. "Now how am I to get home?" He just smiled.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"We've looked everywhere and there is still no sign of her! He must have her! Must be holding her captive to try and get me to cave to join him. Or even to get her to join him!" Robin rambled from his spot on the couch. After spending a couple days in his room, Cyborg had dragged him out.

"Or she could be out at a friend's place."

Robin glared at his hybrid friend. "Do you really believe that?"

Cyborg didn't answer as he turned around and headed for the garage. He had just gotten new parts for his baby, and he didn't want to deal with his obsessive friend today. He already had to deal with it since their encounter with the one-eyed man.

"Starfire, what do you think?"

"Think what friend Robin? About our friend missing?" He nodded. "Well, I hope friend Raven is safe and not in the hands of our enemy." She sat down next to her traffic light leader, cuddling close to him. "But our friend in strong, I have night terrors ever since the rise of Scath of her strength. I believe that she can 'Take care of herself'."

Robin looked over at her, clasping their hands. "But you do not fear that Slade is using Raven?"

"I do. But I do not think about that, though, it has been mind crossing."

"DUDES!" Beast Boy shouted walking into the room. "I'm bored! Can we go out for pizza!"

Starfire squealed. "Oh yes! Pizza sounds glorious! It shall help get friend Robin's mind off of our missing team-mate!" Her hands clapped together.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"You seriously have these?" Raven asked her eyes wide as she stared at the horses in front of her. There in front of her stood 3 large horses; two stallions, one black, one dark brown, and another horse; a mare, light brown.

"Yep. I've had each of them since they were young. Acually, Rayner is the son, he was born here. Mia and Cesar I bought." Slade explained strapping on a large saddle onto Cesar. "I find it that I rather have a living thing as my friend, then have so many cars that do nothing."

"Maybe Cyborg should get some horses; he already treats his car as his 'baby'. If I wasn't his _baby sister_, I would be making fun of him and blowing it up." She smiled, standing back as he strapped the saddle on Cesar.

Slade quickly got on his large horse and looked down at the petite demoness. "Well, you coming up?" She raised her eyebrow at him and grabbed onto an out stretched hand he offered. "Before you say anything, we are both on Cesar because I don't want to have to deal with Mia when I'm on Cesar."

Raven turned her head around and looked at Slade in the eye. "How did you- Never mind. Lets just go." She huffed and tensed up slightly when Slade gave the command and Cesar reared before sprinting out of the field and into a forest that slopped down._ These trees look familiar,_ Raven thought as she rode past them. _Why are those smaller..._ Realization hit her hard in the gut. "We... we were so close..." She whispered to herself. "We could have found you... Robin could have found you."

"No he would not. He would just notice an old home." Was all he muttered as they sped towards the city.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"Robin, would you _please_ put it to a rest!" Beast Boy whined clutching his head as it darkened with a red ting and swelled. "You have been looking for her for 3 days _straight!_."

"Yah man, at least have a break fo at _least_ an _hour_! She'll be fine for an hour, Raven's a big girl and can take care of herself. If Slade does have her, she can find the power to keep him from hurting her." Cybog commented smiling to the waitress who was bringing them their usual pizza order.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Wonder Boy." Cyborg started choking on a slice of Meat Lovers pizza that he had stuffed in his mouth. Patting his back, Raven spoke again, "It's nothing to choke on about." She laughed.

"Raven! When did you get back?" Beast Boy asked, taking a large bite out of his own Vegitarrian Pizza.

Still helping the Hybred Hero with his breathing, she looked up at the Changeling. "I just got back."

"Back from where...?" Robin glared at her, not touching his pizza or bothering with Starfire's probing. Robin had a whole bunch of ideas roming his head as to where his dark friend might have been. He looked down at to what she was wearing; a large T-shirt and a pair of short-shorts. Question: _Why?_

Raven eyed Robin for a second before looking at what he was, that's when she remembered, she was still wearing the clothes from Slades. _Crap! I knew I shouldn't have left his place without my uniform!_ _Quick! Need a lie, any lie... truth? No! Lie, yes, good... now what?_ "...I was at a... _friends'_ house." _Ok, that wasn't a lie, but it still worked, right?_

Her Titan friends still looked at her curious, _since when did Raven go to a friends?_ Was what they were all thinking.

_I guess it worked._

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Queen blasted the training room as Slade slammed his fist into the punching bag. Something was seriously wrong. Seriously wrong indeed. He was ferious with himself for even behaving that way! He hadn't been like that for a very long time! For so long! _Not since my eye had gotten shot out._ With that, he punched the bag once again, knocking it off and forcing it into the wall.

ok, so what do you think? huh? huh? anyways i think i should try something. please review!


	8. Chapter 8

hello again! i was debating on going to bed (as right now as im writing this, its 1:30 in the morning... and im tired...) or staying up and posting this. you know what, i think im going to leave you all and go to bed, maybe post this in the morning at a later time...

good night!

ok, so its 10:30 in the morning, i have been awake for an hour before i remebered about this... oops. and also, for a while, i had forgotten what my _**BIG PLAN**_ was...

reviews!

Annab1119 - thats why I read M rated stories too, but, sometimes on an off day i would just go looking for the one-shots. sometimes there really is a bigger story in just a one-shot... or its just sex... i try to stay away from the short ones unless im desprate...

Lust for Life - im going as fast as i can... i get brain farts easily...

Lokidottir - isn't he always acting like a noisy [censored] (lol, had to do that) whenever this pairing comes into play? except in this one story where Robin is also Slades apprentice annd he catches them having sex on his bed while hes trying to have a shower... oh, wait, he ends up being a noisy bastard even then...

Dj kittys aka Akira - actually, the whole thing is all part of the plan. its like in the dreams with how they know who each other are, but they dont give a crap because all they feel is a positive emotion that is love. but when they are apart it is a completely different story... which you will find out in this chapter... if you remember, in chapter 2 (or was it 3?) the change in additude between the two while they were talking?

Scratchers - well... thats good... hopefully the author for Radience would update her story... don't know why i said it, i would fall to my knees and beg them to! but unlike them, i am updating! i feel so proud of myself!

Lucyole - well, in this story i love making Robin the bastard, can't really do it in Motherly Love because even though its a Slade/Raven/Robin triangle, its a Raven/Robin story... though i dumped shit on Starfire!

redskittlsbaby3 - im thinking around season 5 or after this is happening... maybe aftet the last season but a few months before ravens birthday or something like that. Slade was gone for all of season 5 (at least thats what i think, he could be around there somewhere... and Things Change doesn't count because Beast Boy wouldn't want to tell Robin because then he'd be pushing his luck, and Robins relationship with STarfire would have failed badly because of his obbsession. and yes, it was at the end of chapter 7 that my big plan started becauseSlade was punching a punching bag because he didn't know why he did what he did...

ok, i have been talking to long...

enjoy!

Chapter 8

The whole way home, Raven had been getting this urge to smack Robin across the face. Now why was Raven having these urges? Well let us see...

Robin has been questioning her on _what friend_ she went to see.

What friend she went to see that she had to abandon her friends right after a mission.

As if she would tell him. This is her personal life! So what if the person she was visiting was Slade. Sure she slept in his bed. So what she slept in his arms. _'Why the fuck did I just spend a few days with that bastard! He's been nothing but a pain in the ass since we met him!'_

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Raven walked back to her room when they finally got back to the tower. She was being followed. She didn't bother to turn on the lights as she walked to her dresser, pulling out a pair of silk blue pajama pants.

"Why did you destroy your communicator?" The voice whispered in the dark, silent room. "And your backup tracker? If Robin didn't even tell me to track it, I would never even know that there was one. But _you_ did."

Raven stripped her clothes and threw them on the chest. "I didn't want to talk, nor did I want to be found."

"Why Rae?"

"I wanted some time alone. I don't get that here..." She whispered as she got dressed. "Even being in my room, I'm not as alone as I want to be."

"We thought Slade had gotten you. I knew you could take care of yourself, but you're my baby sister, and I wanted you to be safe."

"I know Cyborg. But like you said, I am a big girl now. I can fight off Slade all by myself. I can throw him around, I can break him, I could _kill_ him if I wanted!"

"Raven..." Cyborg warned her. He never does like it when she mentions the word 'Kill' or even 'Murder' even if she was only playing around with Beast Boy. It made him think about her heritage, and how her father tried to take over the world, thus, killing off the life that called Earth their home.

As a half demon, with enough emotion to do so, Raven could end up following in Trigons foot steps. With or without knowing it.

Cyborg left the young woman alone. He dared to call her a demoness; Raven hardly _looked_ like a demoness, if you look at her, Raven can look like a normal teenage girl. Say that she wears a gem on her forhead because of her culture and she dys her hair purple for the heck of it.

But she is still a demon.

And that was that.

No matter what she does to show any different, there was still apart of her that could lash out.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

That night Raven had fallen asleep after reading one of her books, this was never odd for her to fall asleep in the comfort of her own bed and room.

But this caused her to dream.

Dream about _him_.

_Before she could open her eyes she could feel him rubbing his clothed bulge against her firm bottom. Reaching behind her, she rubbed him harder, listening to the pleasant moans he made. She felt his muscles move as he bent down, claiming her neck with his mouth. His teeth grazed over her sensitive skin as he brought his left hand up to her waist, pulling her in with a loud moan._

_"My Raven..." Slade whispered against her neck, his other hand lightly brushing fingers against her neck on the other side. She went mush in his arms and slouched against his hard chest, leaving him to pick her up around the waist and carry her away._

_Slade carried this young woman to the towels and set her down, taking off the top of her bikini while kissing her neck and stomach. Her perky nipples of her breast welcomed him as he kissed and sucked on her neck._

_Raven wiggled under him in pleasure, effectively rubbing against him, her hands scraping his coal coloured hair and his bare tanned back; he hissed. He moved his lips down to her breast, leaving a wet trail over her pail skin, he kisses her right nipple. Kissing it a few times, he took it in his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he flicked his tongue over it a few times, listening to her moan._

Raven woke with the dream plaguing her mind. It was all she could think of. Her body was in full alert as it missed the touch of a man, waiting for more.

Getting up, she went to have a shower, but not a cold one this time, she had found out that they are _too_ cold for women to take. So she either had to suffer or take care of the problem herself.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Slade woke in cold swear and a raging erection as he could still feel the young womans warm soft thighs brushing against him. He moaned again as he harden some more. _'Fuck cold showers, I'm fixing this by hand.'_

ok, this might be a little shorter than the others, but it gets the point across... and there you go, I gaveyou some smut! i was debating on giving you guys sex, i even asked my boyfriend what i should do but he was no help... so i just gave you smut. sex might not come for a while...

so, did you guys catch the part for my big plan? its wuiet noticable... let me give you a hint, Cyborg was there...


	9. Chapter 9

hey everyone! i bet you missed me! unless you read Best Friends then you saw me a few days ago. yeah, so i finally got my laptop back and im sooooo happy because of it! yay! me love my laptop! good thing i have this because im looking into college and i want to be stress free to do school, work, and deal with college... and i just found out my english mark is too low and i have to figure out how to fix it ;.;

reviews!

XXHotSparklesXX - well its good that you like it, but i can only go so fast...

SimbaSpirit - i love those pairings too, but the Raven/Slade pairing is my top favorite! heres the next chapter!

BlackAmber1331 - ok ok ok ok i updated!

Mirrorsdeath17 - um... what happened in the fifth chapter agian...?

boredoutofmind - yeah, well im working on wordpad because sometimes microsoft is being a bitch and doesn't like working for me, so i use it for when i do editting when i am finished my stories. but also working with wordpad it helps myself with all this so i can be a better writer on paper too... and so i get better grades when it comes to exams and essays...

SimbaSpirit - um... i thought you already reviewed this chapter...?

Midnight Lost - yeah, well the ooc is kinda part of the big plan for this story, but in this chapter they mostly go back to normal... for now at least... and i have NO IDEA yet...

Chapter Nine

After Raven had gotten outof the shower, she had said in her room and read. She wasn't reading the mystery novel that she kept beside her bed, she was reading a book that she had purchased a few years ago when she was dreaming about the prophecy, now she searched it for the erotic dreams she was having with a man clearly over 10 years her senior.

These dreams were messing with her mind. She would go to sleep hating Slades guts, living or dead, she had trouble believe he was alive again, but when she went to sleep and dreamed about him her emotions reacted with love and lust. Then when she wakes she's back to hating him.

Hating him was her original feeling of the mad man.

Loving him had to be the work of someone else, someone powerful.

Someone who doesn't care about how she felt about it.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

When Wintergreen had came to inform Slade of it being time for breakfast, he was already up, a pair of sweat pants thrown on and changing the bedding from his... mess the night before. After being devorced for the last 8 years, and his mission to take over the world, Slade hadn't bedded a woman in a long time and dreaming of a ripe young woman grinding into him didn't help his sitcuation.

"Master Wilson, get dressed, breakfast is almost ready."

Slade nodded as he bunched the sheets up in his arms and carried them over to his hamper. His mind went back to his dream from the night before and was disgusted with himself. He shouldn't be acting like a horny teenager like Robin and Beast Boy, one day while he was spying on the Titans Tower he practically witnessed the Boy Wonder dry humping Starfire in the hallway. Another day, he witnessed Raven beating Beast Boy to a pulp after he was humping Ravens leg in dog form. Now he was doing it in his dreams... In their dreams.

Slade was going to get behind this, he is going to find out who was doing this to him. No one got in his way of distroying the Teen Titans and the world that they protected.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"Friend Raven, may I ask you a question?" The firy hair alien asked her female friend.

Raven, tired from being up for many hours already, sighed. "You just did Starfire."

Blushing, Starfire apologized. "I am sorry friend, but may I ask you the question that is on my mind?"

"Yes, of course Starfire, ask away." Raven said boredly. Starfire sat down beside her on the couch where Raven was reading her book.

"Friend Raven, I am wondering why you have a dark spot on the side of your neck. I believe friend Cyborg had said it was called a 'hickie' and friend Robin said people got 'hickies' when they were in a relationship. Please tell me, are you in a relationship with some! When can I meet him!"

"Starefire! There is no him!"

"Oh! Friend Raven, are you in a relationship with another female? Are you, as friend Beast Boy says, 'gay' like the girls in the intimate movie frienf Beast Boy was watching in his room. Though, now that I think of it, I don't think friend Beast Boy wanted me to see what he was watching or go into his room at the time." Starfire said half in thought.

Raven starred at the red head. "Starfire, there is no guy, there is no girl, there is no relationship. I do not know how it got there, and I really don't care."

Starfire visibly deflated. "Oh. Sorry to be bothersome." She got up and slowly made her way out of the room.

Raven would have felt bad if she wasn't so tired and misserable, _and_ still wanting to kill Slade and whoever is controling her emotions. Though, as she noticed that others starting to enter the room, she pulled her hood up, covering the mark that she expected that the one and only Slade put there last night while they had spent there time together on the beach.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Robin walked into the room and straight to Raven. He had to find out who she was with and where she had been the last few days. It was not like Raven to just leave just after a battle, specially when it came to Slade. She wanted to get back at the bastard for terrarizing her during the prophecy. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Raven, we need to tal-" He was cut off by the TV.

"HEY! WHAT IS UP!" Speedy screamed into the microphone on the other side of the contenant.

ok guys, ending it there mostly because i need to end it at some point and i need titans east to come in too... plus im guessing you all wanted me to update and if i didn't i would have to lock myself in my room to hide from pitch forks and only coming out for work and school... ow, thats realy all i do anyways... but not now, im in the living room all alone cause everyone ditched me.

review please!


	10. Authors Note

Ladies and Gentlemen,

We have a problem on our hands, or more like it in _my_ hands. In the past few weeks my hands have slowly started hurting as I type, and at school it's the worst. I just been to the Walk-In Clinc and made an appointment for the 30th, so until then, I'm going to have to stop writing until I get the problems in my fingers fixed.

My parents think it might be Tendinitis _(inflammation, irritation, and swelling of a tendon, which is the fibrous structure that joins muscle to bone. In many cases, tendinosis (tendon degeneration) is also present. Tendinitis can occur as a result of injury, overuse, or with aging as the tendon loses elasticity.) _I think I might have gotten it from overusage...

So, I may have a couple chapters almost typed out, but I'm going to try and get to them, but I don't promise anything until I can use my hands properly again.

Now, I'm going to figure out how I'm going to get my hand working on it own.

~Gingie


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! School is out and i am back! And for those who complain, i used Micosoft word. And just to let you know, my laptop is being all screwy so now its hooked up to a monitor and taking up all the room on my desk, but i find its easier to type this way, and not read...

Anyways, thank you to all those who wished me luck on getting my hands better, they aren't so it took at couple days to write this chapter up. I would have gotten it up lets say an hour ago when i got home from work (we actually closed the store today for Canada Day Holiday! No one is going to be there! Wow, the excitement you get from an employee at a 24 hour store!) but my parents were hosting our friends (and my old babysitter, aka "other" sister since my mom use to babysit her) engagement party... and I was drinking my moms pina colada... and no, i am not drunk, there wasn't enough booze and i refuse to drink beer XP yucky, i'll stick with vodka

Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

The Teen Titans gathers around the extra large TV screen that subs as a window that looked onto the bay, but instead of the bay they were looking at the masked face of one Speedy of the Titans East. The ginger superhero smiled down at the Jump City team, waiting for the Titans of the West to start talking.

"Speedy, what can we do for Titans East today?" Robin asked, leaning forward, getting closer the screen.

The ginger teen smiled, his bright white teeth blinding Raven's eyes, causing her to look away from the big screen. "I thought that we could have a one-on-one rematch, Robin." He said. "I've been practicing since our last match a few years ago for the Game Master, and I bet I can beat you this time."

Raven could see the smirk on Boy Blunders face at the challenge. "You're on!" She shook her head, missing the glance that Speedy gave her. "So when are you going to get here?"

The Boy Blunder twin grinned. "I'll be there in 5 minutes, we left last night." And with that, he disconnected the video call and Raven left the room, she was not ready to face the day if Speedy was coming over.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Slade Wilson sat in his study sipping his mid morning tea that Wintergreen has been having him drink ever since he was 3 years old when he had gone through a bad experience, today he was glad for the calming drink. His dreams of the girl have been getting more and more complicated for him to control his emotions for the young woman. It was even _harder_ for him to control his reaction to his dreams, or visions he swear they could be for how real they _felt_, specially against his groin, that cute tight little ass of his enemy rocking back and forth on his lap-

Slade was awakened by his daydream with the twitch of his hardening cock, and disgust filled his being. 'I_ should not be feeling this way about a _girl_, she is just a child and we are sworn enemies!' _The man growled to himself, willing his cock to soften. _'These are not my feelings for Raven; my feelings are the complete opposite! I hate the girl; she's a snide emotionless little chit that doesn't deserve love!'_ Yet, Slade knew that it wasn't true, that the girl did deserve love, and should be loved by someone, _someone her own age, _he added.

He finished his tea in a single gulp, he needed to calm down and fast. He needed to get his head on straight and think right, think of how he's going to play with the Titans, not how he wished to run his hand up her side to cup her perky little breast that could easily rest in his hand, wondering how tight she really was under all that muscle, or even if she was still a virgin... He shook his head at this; she couldn't be a virgin could she? The girl was way too experienced to be a virgin... He dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his temples as he groaned.

Outside the library where Slade's study sat in the corner, the old butler watched his friend fight with himself. He was never told why by the younger man what was going on inside his head, but he knew, he could see by how he was reaching after the young woman had left from her short stay. After watching them together, getting to know the young woman, and having known Slade for years, he could see a connection there, may it be of their own free will or not. He only wished that in time, that if not already, their feelings would be for real and not be another's marionette to play with. Knowing Master Slade, he would not take that too kindly.

Neither would Miss Raven.

Wintergreen left the man to himself, knowing he needed time alone to figure things out. _'I need a second cup of tea.'_ He thought, looking down at his empty cup.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

A couple miles, a forest and a bay away, Raven laid on her back on her bed. The Titans East had arrived only minutes before, _all_ of the Titans East, and as much as she liked her Titan friends, she just couldn't handle them today, not when she had so much to deal with right now. Pulling out her book, she went back to researching to try and figure out just what was happening with her.

She didn't get to read her book for five minutes before Robin was pounding on her door and letting himself in.

"Raven, we need to talk." His voice was stern; he was in one of his moods.

"How was your match with Speedy?" She asked, not wanting to talk about herself.

It got the teen off the subject, even just for a moment for him to answer. "Great, I beat his sorry ass again. Now we need to talk Raven. Where were you?" He pushed, walking towards the young demoness.

"It is none of your business Robin! I am fine!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"No! It is my business when one of my team members goes missing for three days and right after a battle too!" He growled, his masked eyes narrowing, his body backing Raven into the corner of her room.

"All you need to know, Robin, is that I am safe, I didn't get hurt and I am home now." She hissed, her back hitting the wall. Why won't he leave her alone! She was home safe, not a scratch on her body, not even a bruise!

In front of her, Robin pushed into her mind, using the bond he knew he had with her to find the truth, but when he tried, he found nothing there; he couldn't get into her head! He staggered back, his hand hold his throbbing head. "Wh-what?" The demoness before him glared at him, a low growl in her chest, she warned him off. "How?" He demanded, stomping his foot on the floor like a stubborn child, only causing the pain in his head throb more.

"I have a bond with someone else, and _he_ has taken your place in my head. I don't know how he got in there, but he is. We no longer have a connection, Robin, so stay out of my head, my business, and my room!" Her calm voice rising as she pushed him back from her, and out of her open bedroom door, into the metal chest of Cyborg. Raven hissed one more time, her sharp demonic teeth showing between her parted lips.

"I told you to drop it man." The older hero told the teen, dusting off his newly polished chest.

"I needed answers."

"And Raven isn't going to give them to you. She might one day, but she needs to give them willingly."

"I know, but until then SHE'S GROUNDED!" He shouted at the door.

"FINE! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING CRAP IF I'M GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" Raven's voice laced with growls shouted threw the door.

Cyborg rolled his eye, muttering about 'children and toddlers' before leading Boy Wonder away from Raven's door. "Anyways Rob, I came to tell you Titans East left, saying that they got an urgent call from Jinx saying that their criminal rate went up over night."

"Whatever."

Robin jumped when the red light above him flashed and a loud alarm sounded across the large 'T' Tower.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

In the Titans East plane, heading east to Steel City, Speedy moped. "Why couldn't the crime rate go down for once while we were away?" He complained, crossing his arms over his chest. "I never even got to see Raven!"

"You'll see her at the Titans Christmas party, and Cyborg's birthday party that's coming up in July, which is only a few months away." Bumble Bee put in.

"But I really wanted to see her today, but Robin wouldn't let me do anything before we had our match!" He grumbled, sinking lower in his seat.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Slade watched from her his camera's hidden around the tower and city, all leading to his control room in his house where he could track the Titans to almost anywhere. He'd seen the fight between his- _no! _Raven, the fight between Raven and Robin. And now, watching the four Titans battle it out in the streets of Jump City, he glanced back at Raven who sat in her room and read. Looking one more time at the screen of Jump City, watching the last members of Hive Five getting their but kicked, Slade smirked.

He pressed his orange and black button, releasing a few of his Slade-Bots out into the city. _'That should keep them distracted as I try out my new toy.'_ And with that, Slade stood up from his large chair, and pressing the button on his belt, making him disappear from sight.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Raven looked at the clock, noticing how late it was. _'That's odd; our battles don't usually take this long.'_ Shrugging, knowing that if she had been there they would all be home by now, she went back to her book. She scanned the lines, already having read the same book a few times before; she didn't need to put her full concentration on it. After a few page turns, she froze; someone was in her room. Placing the book down, she turned back with her arms at the ready, her powers eloping her hands in demonic magic.

Two large hands grabbed her wrist pulling them above her head and pushing her on her back. The body that went with the hands settled on her, and between her open thighs, with a hard bulge rubbing against her core, she moaned. "I see that you have missed me, my dear." He spoke freely, his metal mask nowhere to be seen to change his voice.

Raven's tense body relaxed under the man's touch, her hips jerking upwards to meet his, her core rubbing against his clothed bulge. Closing his eye, Slade hissed at the sudden contact, and pushed his pelvis into her. "Slade..." Raven moaned as their heat met up, how badly she wanted him naked and in her deep enough to have her cry out in pain and pleasure. She whimpered when he pulled his lower body away from her to kiss her neck where her dream lover had bit down.

"These are not our feelings." He whispered into her neck, planting a small kiss on her bruise. "We should not be feeling this way towards one another, I should not have my body pulled in your direction whenever I see you. Watching you over a screen is the worse, you are there, but yet you are not."

"What is the cause of our dreams?" Raven whispered, sighing as he kissed her neck once again.

"I do not know my dear, but we will find out what is going on." Slade lifted his head above hers, hesitating, breathing deeply, his breath mixing with hers, he then took all the courage he could find in his being and kissed the young woman softly on the lips. She didn't respond, at least not right away, but she couldn't not kiss him back. So she did; just as softly. "Goodbye my sweet Raven." He whispered breathlessly. "I will see you in our dreams."

1951 words and four full pages! and omg I made that sound like the end of the story! But don't worry, there will be more to come! Please review! I will try to update more this summer, but I have all my stories, work and cleaning my room to do, which would probably take all summer. And just to let you know, in September, i will be starting college, so i might not be able to update more once i start that, i don't know how much work i'll be getting! So, once again, review please!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Im back! I'm hoping for a long time, depending on if these meds work (they say its like eating 500 beets, but more at the end of the chapter) anyways, i've been listening to 6 hours of Disney music to get this done, so about 12 hours then because i stopped to read for a bit and i had to clean out the fridge and almost clean up puke... and I've also been helping out with a campaign all over the world again CBS...

Anyways, reviews! And guys, please, no more flames, im very emotional, and my friends from around the world handle it better, which is why they go to facebook for our campaign.

Simba Spirit Skywalker – Hey, I've seen you over in Bonding With a Devil! I always pop into the reviews to see how long I have to wait for the next chapter. Hopefully with these meds I will be able to update faster.

Mr. Floodwaters – um... thanks? I've done it before, but its the only way to get my emotions out so I would be able to write again. I have a regular flamer in another story, so i brush him off and call him jealous that hes not as good of a writer as i am, considering that you can see my writing progress as you read along. The worst part is that people are too much of a coward to sign in and flame me. I'm sorry, but if this keeps up, I might just disable my ayno reviews again. And glad you like my user name... my ex friend and i came up with it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Raven lazily smiled as Slade got up and left. She slowly blinked, gazing over at the man climbing out of her window on the top floor of the T tower. She watched him disappear through the windows, slowly blinking again. She started to drift off into a deep slumber when she came to realize something. She shot up from her bed and ran to her window to find the man gone.

_'What just happened?' _She thought.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Robin thrust his foot into the face of the Slade-Bot, dislocating the head from its shoulders. Swinging ground, he kicked the head off another robot. He looked around franticly, looking for another robot to kick. His anger getting the better of him when he noticed that all the robots were down and there was no sign of Slade in the warehouse. _'Where is he!' _He mentally shouted. Out loud he screamed the man's name, angry that he didn't show up once again.

Behind him, Cyborg and Beast Boy finished off the robots they had been fighting with, Starfire flew down from the ceiling her hands glowing green, ready to fight their deadly criminal. "Where is the masked villain Slade?" The alien asked her friends.

"Not here." Robin growled turning away from his teammates and to his motorcycle. He has had enough, he wanted to go home.

Speeding through the night of Jump City, Robin, The Boy Wonder, was honked at loudly by the angry drivers that had been cut off or even of those who recognized him and honked products shouted out his name, but he didn't care, he wanted to get back, he wanted to search for the villain from his computers in his room. Already he has spent most of his career in Jump in search and struggle to capture this man. He banged his palm on his handle of the bike, this time angry at himself for his failure, and did a wheelie to get to his home faster.

Upon returning to the tower, he had noticed that all of the lights had been turned off; giving the impression that his friend had went to bed. But this didn't stop him, sleeping or not, he wanted answers.

It took the teen hero about 5 minutes to reach the top floor where the 5 bedrooms were, or that's what it would have been on a normal night. Tonight, the seconds dragged on. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and the pounding in his heart reached his ears as his mind raced. There are so many things Raven could have been doing for those three days away from the team and the safety of the tower.

But, like himself, Raven has grown up. She is a different person then she use to be. The lonely goth he had met so many years ago was gone, at least somewhat. She has spent time with her friends, but there have been times, like the past couple of days, where she has had her 'off' days, Robin had shrugged those off thinking it was just her 'tie of the month'. After her behaviour now, he could have been wrong. At first when she returned from where she was, she had been oddly happy, something that he wasn't use to, then she went back to being alone, not even wanting to come out to be with her friends. _'And every time we see each other, it ends up in a fight...'_ Robin was sad to admit it, but back then, before Raven's life, all of their lives really, got complicated. Back when the Teen Titans were new, when everyone had their secrets and nothing was life threatening. Back before Slade appeared.

Robin took a deep breath as he stood outside Raven's door. He reached up to knock on the door before pausing, bringing his hands up to pinch the bridge of his nose. God, he wished this didn't end in another fight between the two of them; their friendship was already hanging on a thread. Inhaling, he held his hand up and knocked on the door.

Nothing. There was no answer from the other side of the door.

Robin tried again and ended with the same result. He cocked his head and opened the door with the padlock on the wall, when the door opened, there was Raven. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and walked up to the large round bed beside the large window, the moon shining in on the pale skin of the half demon he housed with. The sleeping demon at that. And yet, in this light, with her on her back and her head nestled into her right arm that curved over her head and the complete peaceful look on her usual bored face, Robin couldn't wake her, he couldn't question her.

Robin's eyes trailed down the woman's sheet covered body, her muscled pale thigh sticking out, rhythmically moving ever the slightest. And that's when he heard it. That tiny little moaned word, it was enough to make his blood boil. It took all his strength to not shake Raven awake and demand an answer. Growling loudly, Robin stomped out of Raven's room, his mind listening on repeat as Slade's name escaped Raven's lips.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Cyborg was shouldered out of the way by a hot headed Robin as the half human headed to his room. If he had more of a battery charge, he would attempt to talk with the guy, but if he didn't get to his table soon, he would crash in the middle of the hallway and would be no use if they had a call till someone found him. Besides, that traffic light was defiantly in the red, there would be no use getting information out of him.

Checking his power once again, he cursed as he hurried to his bedroom. _'I need to upgrade my battery for longer hours if we keep getting long days like this. My old one will hit its end in a months' time max, tomorrow I should call S.T.A.R. Lab to order a new one.'_ Yawning, he put it in his memos for tomorrow and stepped into his bedroom. On entry, the blue light from over head hummed to life, the tower recognizing his system and his table where he slept rose up for him to step on and take his power cord to plug it into his chest, his eye falling shut as he drifted into a deep sleep and the blue lights shut off.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Cyborg stretched when his alarm went off and the hum of the lights turned on along with his system. He unplugged himself and stepped off of his metal bed. 8 AM his clock said, after a long night of fighting crime, this was too early, but he has duties that needs to be done, first and for most, make breakfast. He headed towards the door, grabbing the pink apron that lain on the hook beside the exit.

Upon entering the main living room of the group, Cyborg could hear the screams from the other side of the door. He threw on his apron and tied it up at the back, he entered the room and headed to the kitchen, taking note of the black haired child taking the video game controller away from the green haired boy, thus causing him to cry. "Robin, give BB back the controller, he had it first." He said, in a stern yet almost bored voice as if it was an hourly comment he had to make to the boy.

"Nu-uh! He took it from me!" The five your old shouted back, his hot head getting the better of him.

"No Robin, BB had it first, we go through this every day. Now leave him alone and go play with your own toys." The cyborg told him, pulling out the toaster and bacon.

He watched Robin out of the corner of his eye as he started breakfast for the five of them, the boy was heading towards the four year old Starfire would was playing with her ponies, making them fly along beside her around the room. He put his full attention on the food, praying that Robin would not get himself in trouble again. Throwing the bacon into a pan and started toasting the bread, Cyborg considered himself lucky that there were no screams yet coming from the young alien.

Or was he counting his eggs too soon?

An ear piercing scream came from behind the couch where Star was holding her blue pony to her chest and Robin shouting as he throw the other ponies at her. "Attack of the evil ponies! Star, your pony has to defeat them!"

"Cyborg! Make Robin stop!"

"Use your words Star."

"No friend Robin, I do not wish to play this game!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"But this is fun, Starfire! Watch, you just had to hit them away!" The little boy urged on, trying to get her to play with him.

"No, I do not want to play this game with you."

"Fine!" The boy pouted, leaving the young alien alone. Cyborg went back to cooking, every now and then looking around for his quiet little violet haired friend. Breakfast was getting close to being finished, and he knew she was one of the first to wake up.

The rumbling sound of a stomach came from behind him, somewhere above his head. Turning around, he found Raven sitting on top of the cupboards with one of her favourite books _Do You Like Green Eggs and Ham?_ and really the only kind of books he'll allow her to read because what four and a three-quarter (as she always reminds him) reads Magic Tree House books? "Raven, what are you doing up there?" He asked.

"Reading." The young girl said, flipping the page of her book. But, it wasn't the right page... No, it wasn't the right book.

"Raven, give me that book right now." He demanded, taking the cooked food off of the stove. Raven looked down at him with her violet eyes, a flash of pout on her face for barely half a second. "Raven..." He said again, crossing his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes, a habit of hers whenever she was getting into trouble, especially by him. Cyborg watched as she climbed down from the high kitchen cupboards, her two books clenched in her left hand. With both of her feet flat on the kitchen floor, she held out the book to him, the title of the book _Afternoon on the Amazon_ and the two kids almost being bitten by the crocodile on the cover. "You are too young to be reading these books; they are chapter books and have violence in them." He scolds.

"I can read them just fine! And I know I'm a half demon, so the violence doesn't even faze what my father shows me." She said, straightening her back, and looking him in the eye.

He couldn't back down if he wanted to win this fight, and with her acting like a 10 year old wasn't helping. "Raven, I am trying to protect you, now go read books for your own age." She didn't back down, she continued to star him down. "On your birthday, I'll let you read one, out loud to me. But until then, you read your other books." She nodded, and Cyborg spotted the hint of a smile before she turned and left to return reading.

Cyborg went back to doing his work, buttering the toast for the kids when Beast Boys crying started as he screamed at Robin. Cyborg sighed, _'Yes, Mr. Mayor, I would _love_ to take care of the future superheros... What was I thinking?'_ He called everyone for breakfast, thus stopping all the fuss and crying. He served everyone their breakfast, first to Raven and Starfire, which caused Robin to whine and complain about not getting his food. The little spiky-haired brat even thought it was funny to take Raven's breakfast away and then having the two get into a fight. Cyborg didn't stop Raven when she hung Robin by his feet over the table as she took her food back.

Cyborg gave Beast Boy his buttered and jam toast, along with his glass of Soy Milk. It took Cyborg a while to understand the young boys choice at not eating meat, seeing as he was only three years old, but once a talk to a couple of moms and a grocery store cashier, he had finally had a list of things that he could feed the changeling, but this meant more time preparing food for all five of them. And he refused to give the boy Tofu, just looking at it at the store was enough to make a decision.

He lastly gave Robin his breakfast, the boy mumbled "finally" under his breath. Cyborg could tell he was going to have problems with him for a while, he feared for when he had to place them in school next month. Raven and Robin were starting school already; the last few months had gone by so quickly since he was given the honour to protect them.

He watched as Star played with her food, painting the mustard she dips her bacon and eggs in on the table before her. At four years old, the young alien was a cutie, and innocent. She loved to play with her toys and came to him for help all the time. Raven, who sat beside her, wasn't as innocent, she loved to stand up to him, and he treated her like his baby sister in replacing the one he had lost when she was only a few years old a couple years ago.

Beat Boy, being the baby of the group cried whenever something was taken away from him and didn't use his words that often to defend himself. Robin had been this way since day one, he had been a hot head who didn't play well with others and needed to learn right from wrong. He just wished school would teach him that.

His day went on like this for the rest of the day, in which Robin was placed on time out 20 times between breakfast and dinner, but it didn't stay there. At the park he continued to kick sand in his friends' face, which caused them to go home early. He snuck onto the computer 5 times, where Cyborg found him on the internet searching up old police reports, ones much to graphic for even a young teenager to be looking at. Within the first month, Cyborg new something had happened in the boys past, but he was too young to go searching for it if it led to those police reports. Even if it was the only thing keeping him out of trouble...

After their dinner was finished, Cyborg gathered up all the children to watch a movie, Peter Pan today, until it was time for bed. Once the movie was over, along with the cheering from the children, besides Raven who had fallen asleep on his lap, he herded all the kids to their own bed where he tucked each of them in and said goodnight.

Heading back to his own room, Cyborg hung up the pink apron that had the hand prints of all four of the future superheros along with their names underneath, onto the hook and went to bed.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Cyborg yawned when he woke up, unplugging himself from his battery charger and looked over beside the bedroom door to find no pink apron and no hook. He smiled to himself, remembering the dream he has had every now and then, mostly when he remembers just how much his friends had grown up. His mind went back to how Raven was doing, and the way she has been acting recently. She might be the reasons his dreams have returned once again.

2699 words time! Aren't you proud of me? Ok, I have to admit, Cyborg's dream was not originally part of the plan, but last night i was giggling like a maniac and i just had to put it in! It was that, or i started a whole other one-shot based on it and i already have enough stories out there.

And guess what! I might have found out how to get the pain in my hands down, and make it more comfortable in writing. They are pills called Limitless, its only been out for 2 years and the head office is in my city! I just started them last night, and i've only had a little bit of effect right now, so I have to give it a couple days. But already, i was able to write for hours and not have to worry about much pain. My doc told me that my work may just be the cause because im a cashier and i using my hands, even said i should quick for my health. Anyways, if these pills work, i will be getting them and therefore i would be able to write and do my work once i start college next month.


End file.
